Our Goddess (The Shield's Goddess Revised)
by xELMC666x
Summary: Full Summary Inside. The McMahon family have sold WWE, The Varkatzas family have combined some of the most popular rosters together, bringing with them Ally, Jon's on/off girlfriend, he's currently in a relationship with his Shield brothers who are more than happy to include the self proclaimed Goddess in their lives. Is drama and trouble around the corner? (ShieldxOC)
1. Introduction: The Beginning

Our Goddess (The Shield's Goddess Revised)

Summary: The Wrestling world has been turned upsides down and revamped, the McMahon Family have sold their legacy to the Varkatzas family, a prominent business/wrestling family, who have brought some of the most popular rosters together leading to friends, tag teams and lovers being reunited. Jon is one of those people affected, his long term girlfriend is finally within his reach on a more permanent basis. Their relationship is special, they have a great understanding considering wrestling is such a difficult mistress, but how will this agreement work when they are in close quarters and temptation sinks in? Could there be trouble coming their way or will love, even unconventional love, win out the war? (Slash/OC/Het)

_**A/N: This is my first fully fledged story in a very, very long time. This is a rewrite of my original version of The Shield's Goddess which I lost creativity with and didn't feel it represented my best work. This story will include swearing, heterosexual and homosexual sex scenes, open relationships, original characters and flashbacks. There is the possibility of violent scenes. I appreciate every read, review and viewing of this story, comments are welcome or even small ideas. I hope you enjoy this story. Please note that at the beginning of this story at least, The Shield are still together. xELMC666x**_

**Disclaimer: I only own the original characters including Ally and her family. I own nothing else, if I did, I would not be writing fiction about it :) **

**Introduction: The Beginning**

Vince McMahon and his family took a small while to agree on the offer presented to them by Darrien Varkatzas and his wife Adele. They were selling their family's legacy, along with copyrights, names and assets. While others were elated at the prospect of a new owner and new opportunities, some were more than wary. Some of the more well known rosters in the American Independent scene were being joined together, with help from a newly invested into Network would broadcast PPVs and shows from the other shows, where talent could literally mix as much as they wanted. There were bonuses like more title opportunities, brand new feuds and teams and of course competition would be rife, new superstars, very talented wrestlers, would rise to the occasion and shine brightly.

As each employee filled the arena for the meeting about what would be happening, there was an excited buzz in the air, it wasn't like people hated the McMahon family, they were respected but it was a new era which meant anything could happen. Darrien and Adele were talented wrestlers who travelled the world, gathering love as baby faces or intense heat as heels, there would be no issue on them coming across with brilliant characters on screen. The changes had surprisingly not stopped at the McMahons, executives were replaced, some road agents were added or removed, same with producers and well the writing team was completely revamped. With sponsors being from the Varkatzas' family's own companies through immediate and not so distant family members, there was an opening for a PG show and a TV-14 show, thus keeping the population of the WWE universe happy..

Jon grabbed a seat at the barricade, placing his water bottle on it along with his pack of gum and hall pass, Colby and Joe sat next to him, his Shield brethren were very different in their approach to the new owners. Colby was excited, he had met the Varkatzas' while in the Independent scene, he had worked with the children mostly, there were 11 of them in total, 9 boys and 2 girls, 3 sets of triplet boys one after the other, followed by two singular girls, each as talented as the last and just as memorable. Jon did ponder the fact in amazement how good Adele looked for giving birth to a litter, the last being 22 almost 23 years ago. Her youngest daughter was Demetria Varkatzas, or Ally to most, Dee to Jon, despite the six year age difference, when they had met Jon had never fobbed her off as another spoilt child or some stupid, immature little brat, they didn't become friendly until she was 16, the runt of the litter started to train to wrestle like her parents and siblings before her, he had given her advice and even helped her begin to train. She was special to him and would continue to be so for many years to come. He wanted to see her up close and personal again, phone pictures and video chat were not the same thing. It had been a couple of months since their last tryst and he was starting to get impatient.

As people piled in, Jon noticed Adele and Darrien leading their eleven children along with some nieces and nephews he had met in passing, he had met most of that family who had helped him when he was younger. Jon felt a hand clap down on his shoulder, he resisted the urge to smack the person as soon as he turned round and boy was he glad, there standing in all his glory was Sami Callihan "Mox brother!" he grinned opening his arms, Jon jumped up to hug him tightly, the man he had considered a little brother was there in his presence and he couldn't be happier, beside him was a few of the CZW crew from when Jon had walked their hallowed halls, the people he had kept in touch with the most, Drake, Danny, Jake, Dave, Ego, Scotty and Devon, it was overwhelming, this was his family for the longest time and now they were with Joe and Colby, as introductions were passed back and forth, Jon could only smile, this was his family now, extended and new.

Jon's eyes drifted over to the youngest child, standing in her glory was the woman he christened Dee. She looked gorgeous in the black dress pants that flared at the bottom, she was wearing tall stiletto heels, making her small body look taller, she was wearing a leather jacket and a black corset, making her look bustier than she was already, her hair was down, she had gone a very light blonde with purple and pink ends. She looked gorgeous, he watched her closely and for a brief moment her eyes met up with his, he winked smiling to himself and she smiled and looked down before looking back up again, winking back.

He would be lying if he said he had paid attention throughout the meeting, his eyes roamed over the body of the small Greek woman who was listening with rapt attention. His mind thought back to one of the last times they had sex together, it had been in an upgraded hotel room, it was pissing rain and she had began teasing and coaxing him to try something different.

_Jon lay on the bed watching the storm come down, covered in a sheen of sweat after his last session with Ally, she was lying naked on his rapidly toning form, he had pulled the blanket up over their naked bodies to shield them from the cool air from the late morning. His long digits were playing with the silk soft hair of his female counterpart, it was currently a bright vibrant red with pink highlights, he could still smell her strawberry shampoo as the strands hung over his fingers as they roamed her scalp. Her breathing was even and relaxed as she rubbed a hand over his pectoral muscle. Despite the amazing sex they had, there was a quiet almost solemn mood in the room, Jon was leaving to go on tour with WWE again around America and Canada while Ally was literally going in a different direction, they had tried to sync up their schedules but it was almost impossible and Jon knew this might be the last time he had her in his arms for a long time. His eyes drifted to her small form as she kisses his hardening nipple, her pink pierced tongue poking out to lick slowly and tantalisingly slow, his breath hitched as she became more bold, her other hand playing with the other nipple. "You wanna play baby girl?" he smiled, his throat raspy from building emotion that he suppressed and tiredness, sleep wouldn't come to him, in case she slipped away in the night. "Yes baby," she grinned licking over his collarbone, "Let's play in the rain Jon," her eyes sparkled with delight, he could lose himself in those blue orbs. His hand cupped that soft cheek and he found himself smiling, "Come on Jon you know you want too,"_

"_You want to have sex in the rain?" his eyebrow raised in amusement, _

"_I want to be honest," she smiled sadly sitting up so she could hold his face, "I don't know the next time we can do this, I don't. Skype and phone calls aren't exactly the same, I can't smell your skin or taste it when I wanted but this...this means a lot to me, you and I, it's given me hope. I understand the list, I support the concept but you're my number one Jon, I uh...I love you." he sucked a breath in and pulled her head down to his, his forehead resting gently against hers as he stroked her face, _

"_You are breath taking, I love you, I do." he rasped before their lips connected in a searing kiss. _

"_Don't fuck me, god I hate saying this but I want more than sex out on that deck," she whispered, "I want all of you," Jon could only oblige as he lifted her up, cradling her as they walked out into the cold raise, the water felt like it was piercing his skin, the balcony soaked already but the saving grace was there was a sun lounger. He placed her own gently like she was a precious package, the water soaked them as they began kissing again, hands roaming goose bump covered skin._

_Jon kissed her pouting lips repeatedly, etching the feel and taste in his brain, his tongue tangled with the pierced one of Ally, as his hands gently massaged her well endowed chest, his thumbs rubbing the pierced nipples in circles, she made delicious noises into his mouth as her nails pinched the flesh on his toned back. He dipped his head to her neck and pinched the skin between his teeth and sucked gently, Ally moaned arching to him as she ran her fingers through his thick mass of curls. His hand slid down her toned body to rub one of his favourite parts of her, he called it her 'cute little pink pierced clit' and it was that, he rubbed it in circles as she hissed and bucked under him. He slid into her slowly, enjoying the heat as her legs clamped around his waist locking him in place as hands lazily rubbed over bronzed skin, Jon captured Ally in another kiss, a deep, slow kiss as his thrusts remained at a steady pace, he was in no rush, he wanted to have every part of her memorised, to her many piercings including a few deliciously naughty ones, to every small freckle or scar, to the various tattoos she had, to those pink, plush, pouting lips or those gorgeous blue eyes, the smell of her vanilla body butter that she soaked into he skin or her infectious giggle, she was a drug and he was addicted with no care for rehab. He groaned into her as her muscles squeezed tight around him, milking him as he thrust into her, their skin covered in the rain water which had not subsided, licking the rain of her cold skin left an amazing taste in his mouth as his warm tongue swept up over her sternum. She writhed down on him, her legs forcing him deeper, he refused to give into his animal instincts and go faster and kept the romantic, steady rhythm. They chased their climaxes into the night as Ally reached her peak first, rocking her hips to aide Jon along, his thrusts becoming more erratic as he became closer and closer, their moans rose into the sky as they kissed deeply._

_They showered together, slow, sensual hand jobs in the shower with mutual hair washing before falling into the bed, neither sleeping as the minutes ticked down to the alarm, soon they would be parting and neither wanted to let go. Goodbye was bitter in their mouths, technology wasn't real, love wasn't real through a computer screen or phone call, they had needs but that would need to be taken off and despite longing for each other, it would not be possible for months for them to satisfy each other. The list was there to help them but sometimes, the list was a curse, especially after a night like tonight but they both agreed it was for their own good, full disclosure and no lies. Time would tell if their hearts lasted the separation. _

"Jon," Colby hissed before pinching Jon's side, the Ohio man yelped and jumped rubbing his abused flesh. "You were zoning out man, where were you?" the brown eyes looked over the blonde's form, Jon was staring at Ally like he would never see her again. Colby had worked briefly with her in ROH, she was Roddy's valet most of the time, the young girl was impressive herself in the ring but so sweet backstage. She was polite and kind, eager to learn which was a plus. Colby originally had not been aware of the relationship between Jon and Ally, he hadn't met Jon until they were both in Florida and Ally only mentioned Jon, a handful of times, seeking to keep whoever was on the other end of her phone a secret or a mystery. The more he got to know Jon, the more Ally would be in the picture. Jon was an enigma, the Iowa native couldn't help but watch him, watch how calm and laid back he was around the small woman, Colby was a bit jealous and a bit curious, he wanted to kiss Jon, he wanted to trace every scar and he wanted fucked rough.

In FCW he got his chance to at least start something, the sexual tension between Jon and himself had gone through the roof, each match, each promo, each work out left Colby wanting more and the fans picked up on one aspect of their chemistry together. No one could have known how close the two had come to fucking each other, hanging in each other's apartments in Florida regularly. Colby had spent days talking himself up to the moment he would ask Jon to fuck him, the whole way up to his door he had been chastising himself but there was no going back, his heart sank when Ally opened the door, wearing as far as he could tell, nothing but Jon's t-shirt, devoid of make up with tousled hair, that looked like someone used their hand to hold her in place as they fucked her hard into the mattress, he was disappointed and jealous but the young woman hadn't done anything to him. She let him in, chatting excitedly, hugging him before beckoning Jon and rushing off to get changed. Jon came out unashamedly and went into the small kitchen to get himself and Colby a drink, Ally bounced back out and gripped his arm before she left to go shopping,

"_Look after him Colbs, he's unpredictable but he's incredibly talented but people questioning him will make him do something he might regret, please help him," Colby smiled and nodded, kissing her head, "Course little one, no problem," _

"_Jay I am going back, be back soon!" she called, _

"_Bye Dee!" he called, by the time he came through to the living room, she was gone. You alright man?" Jon asked handing him the beer, it was their day off, it would do no damage. Colby took it pondering his next question, his anger in check, his calm demeanour did not reflect the storm inside him, "I am wondering if I was a joke to you," Colby said, slowly, deliberately to gauge Jon's response, his face seemed passive but the movement in his eyebrows gave Colby the indication that Jon too, like a world class chess player, was debating his next move. "This is about Dee?"_

"_No it's about your penchant for dressing like a woman on the weekends! Of course it's about her! We've been screwing around light heartedly and you never told me you had a woman on the side! A woman I know, a woman I am friends with!"_

"_One, I have never dressed as a woman, I'd look too...freak show-ish, unlike you, I mean you have the ass, the legs..." his smirk was infectious, he blew out and scratched at his chin before he stood, "Dee and I are in a special sort of relationship, we're together but not all the time, we have a list of who is acceptable to sleep or mess around with, that we agree on and the other can't get mad." he shrugged easily, _

"_Whoa, whoa wait, Jonathan Good, the infamous lunatic that was Jon Moxley and now Dean Ambrose...shares his woman? Wouldn't it be easier to get a prostitute or a rat?" Colby chuckled, Jon pinned him to the wall and growled in his raspy voice, "She is not a whore, slut, rat or any other derogatory term you can think off, we both agreed on this so the other does not sleep with someone random and fuck this up," _

"_Okay, I was kidding, it just seems a bit...unorthodox, bit...fictional." Colby said as Jon's hands slowly released him. _

"_It helps us, she knew the whole time we were doing anything," he replies shrugging again, "You're on the list, she'd do you too if she could." He sat down and Colby followed suit,_

"_So you aren't using either of us...you want both of us."_

"_Pretty much but you can't go around telling people Colby," Jon said seriously. Colby somehow found himself agreeing to something that would be a wicked ride._

Jon and Colby spent a lot of time together, it pained Colby a bit when Jon would leave to go see Ally at first but fate would play him a cruel card. He and Jon had been asked to work with Leakee, the now Roman Reigns. The newest recruit from the Anoa'i family, the former football player was learning quickly but the powers that be had wanted Jon and Colby to help him with speaking, agility and storytelling, psychology wasn't something that just happened. Joe fit in well with the two former indie stars but slowly Colby was hooked into harmless flirting with the Samoan star, before it descended into more. Colby woke up naked with Joe behind him, spooning, smelling of sex after a particular heavy boys night out. It was a terrible triangle...square if you included Ally. It didn't help when Jon had walked in on them and brief emotions flashed through his eyes, outrage, hurt and lust. "Do I even want to know?" he had asked, almost teasingly. Colby had floundered, his tongue and lips not working together as he tried to convey what this was when the Samoan kissed the Ohio man followed by an affectionate, "Shut up and get naked."

That night descended into Colby being slammed into by Joe and Jon rode his face, Colby was blissfully numb and content as his boys serviced him and he returned the favour. Curses spilled from their mouths as they both rubbed Colby's almost painful erection. They fell into bed together and fell into this open relationship, Colby watched interested as Jon spoke to Ally on the phone the next day, explaining to her what he was doing now, who he was with. Joe had expressed no ill will towards the girl on the phone or Jon going back to her whenever she was around. It had eased their relationship considerably and made them all stronger in a bizarre way.

The meeting finished little after two hours after it started, Joe stood and stretched out his stiff limbs as people around them evacuated the seats, Colby yawned and stood to put his hoodie back on as the CZW crew behind them chatted excitedly about the prospects of the future under the Varkatzas brand. Jon wasn't listening of course, he was climbing over the bleachers and over the barricade. "Dee!" He called,

"Jon," she grinned jogging over to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hello darling," he rasped in her ear, his lips found her cheek before she tilted her face and pecked his lips.

"Oh I have missed you," she rubbed his messy curls, "How are the boys?"

"They're good," he smiled, he lowered his lips to near her ear again and whispered, "Dying to see the side of you I do," she blushed and chewed her plump bottom lip slyly before moving back, a brilliant smile on her face.

Joe and Colby watched with rapt interest, "You'd fuck her right Colbs?" Joe asked quietly, despite his relationship with the two men and Jon's frequent dalliances with the petite Greek, he never stopped appreciating the female form, Ally particularly piqued his interest, she had a beautiful body but he found her personality much more magnetic, they had hung around a few times over the year and bit relationship the three men had, she was never regarded as the other woman, plus it would be hard to stay mad at her especially when you would see Jon's eyes light up talking about her, or how smiley he got when she was around, not that the two didn't argue, but it was so interesting to see someone who had seen Jon at his worst like he had with her, and they just seemed like a normal happy couple. "Yes I would," Colby nodded, slyly rubbing Joe's hip. The younger man really liked the small woman, even if he felt like sometimes he didn't want to share Jon with her, or Joe for that matter, but he wasn't sure if it was because she seemed unobtainable for himself currently and if it would be better if she was involved in their little relationship, so Jon wouldn't feel he had to sneak out in the new shirt he bought, just because Ally was in town, that he didn't have to have a shower at 3am quietly when he crept in, so he didn't smell of her perfume. She wasn't a dirty secret, she was just as much a part of the relationship already, it just wasn't official. Colby watched the intimate moment between Jon and Ally a little more before he turned to Joe, "I sometimes feel like I am interrupting something with them, that they give us these glimpses that usually they hide behind a hotel room door,"

"That's one way to look at it," Joe hummed, "or it could be that they trust and love you enough to let you see what's inside their world, like they're inviting you in."

"I love when you get philosophical big guy," Colby grinned clapping him on the shoulder.

The remaining two members of the Shield expertly climbed over the barricade and sauntered towards Jon, Joe's heavy hand landed lightly on Jon's shoulder, "Hi Ally," he smiled politely, leaning in to kiss both her cheeks, "Hi Joe, man I swear your hair gets better every time I see it," she giggled,

"Great genes," he chuckled, massaging Jon's shoulder. Colby grinned and hugged the girl close, kissing her cheeks,

"Hi Allz,"

"Colbs you look great," she giggled kissing his cheeks, "Finally we are all working together," her smile was infectious,

"Yeah well there is that," Colby mused, he leaned in close to her, the remaining two men stooped down closer to her as well, "We also want you in our little relationship, including our bed," his voice had an extra rasp to it and Ally could only smile, nodding enthusiastically.

"That would be amazing," She breathed out eventually, "Thank you guys,"

"I'm sure you can make it up to us somehow," Joe winked, flirtatious as always, Jon and Colby grinned as the light blush on her cheeks deepened to a red.

"Oh she can do that quite well alright," Jon joked, slinging an arm around her, walking with his boys out of the ringside area, his special woman tucked perfectly under his arm. Life was great.

_A/N: Well there it is! The first part of the new version of my last story, I couldn't let my idea slip even though the last one was falling to bits because I had no idea what to do. This will be better and I thank you for your patience. Any review or read is deeply appreciated. Hope you enjoy the ride and fingers crossed this will be updated more regularly, it might take me slightly looker at times because I am hoping to not have short chapters like I did last time, I don't want to rush this story. _


	2. Chapter One: Growing Pains and Crowe

Chapter One: Growing Pains and Crowe

Everything has growing pains and unfortunately their little situation had a few the very first week it had kicked off, Ally knew guys would be guys but she didn't appreciate how vulgar and crude they could be, she had enough big brothers to have some tolerance but she was not up for discussing the divas' breasts or what Nikki Bella's implants felt like. She had been bitterly disappointed her iPod battery had died during that trip. The conversation had moved onto weird places they got erections and really Ally didn't need to know, male bodies were beautiful but weird.

Then there was the bed arrangement, Jon was always a cold body in the sense his limbs could get ice cold for no reason, Ally had found that out tons of time and was used to it, when she was pressed between Jon and Colby during one of their first nights, crammed into a large double bed with Colby lying half on the Samoan who Ally swore could sleep through an earthquake, Colby was a ridiculously hot person, like on fire, not just looks wise but he literally was so hot, he was stuck to her. Having so many bodies in one bed didn't help the cause but she was so hot, she was starting to sweat, she had tried to move and not wake the Ohio man who had not long fallen asleep but the Iowa native felt like he was burning her flesh, Ally moved just a bit and pulled her flesh from Colby's and it felt like her skin had been ripped off. The small Greek had yelped in surprise and surged forward into Jon, tipping their weight just to much, she was very briefly on top of him before she was fall off the bed, taking him with her, with him landing on top of her. Jon cursed, somewhat loudly from the shock, Ally groaned checking that she hadn't broken anything or winded herself. Colby had peeked down over the edge of the bed, his waves falling into his face whispering, "Shit, you two okay?" The couple refrained from answering, instead the sleepy but stunned Ohio man, lifted her off the floor onto the bed, muttering about being too old for this sort of wake up call.

The incident had resulted in them getting together to have a brief conversation in the morning about sleeping positions which made Colby incredibly happy that he was so hot, he radiated heat. Joe's gentle smile and roll of the eyes pretty summed up their thoughts on his declaration of 'literal hottest man in the Shield' and they made a game plan for sleeping. Colby was pushed to the outside which he wasn't too sure about and Joe moved in between him and Ally, Joe laughing about it as he did, "Don't worry I like your hot ass," and soon they went to sleep again, peace was restored.

Ally had woken up that night with Jon's back to her which was normal, the man moved about frequently to get off to sleep, and she was pressed right against Joe's tattooed chest, she smiled to herself and snuggled down happily. It did not last long because apparently when Colby wasn't anchoring him down, Joe got restless in his sleep and he ended up lying on Ally and he wouldn't wake up! She tried hitting his arm and pinching him but it didn't work, Jon had rolled back to face them eventually after Ally had willed him or Colby to wake up. She managed to wriggle a tattooed arm out and held his nose, Jon gasped and coughed in his sleep and sat up, "What the-" he went to fume before he stopped, "Dee..."

"Under here," Jon would have laughed at the muffled response had Joe not almost squished her, he managed to roll Joe onto his back and place Colby on him so he could pull Ally close to his chest. "Wanna swap positions again?" he whispered kissing her hair,

"Definitely." she coughed, cuddling closer to him, Jon moved her to the outside and was met with a half asleep Colby muttering and squeezing between he and Joe. Soon the four were lying peacefully, the successful arrangement made note of and checked it of their list of issues.

The next issue was showering, the boys had made note of how the showering went, Colby would have a lukewarm shower after a work out to cool down, Joe would go next, taking the longest to wash his hair and Jon would go last because his showers would have almost boiling water, his pale skin would be pink and he would be scrubbed clean, this didn't mention the shaving rituals of the men either. Ally was a water baby, she loved long soaks in the bath and long showers after to wash her hair and body, so she had struggled to accommodate the men's average length showers and primping sessions. She had attempted to get up early when Colby left for his early morning work out, he had kissed her shoulders and lifted her to the shower, although she had managed to use the facilities, wash, brush her teeth and wash her hair, her eyes refused to conform and open. On autopilot the petite beauty padded towards the bed in her pyjamas, which were sticking to her oddly, thanks to her damp skin and flopped into bed, soaking wet hair and all. The thump of her wet coloured hair didn't wake Jon, it was the feeling of the cold, something wet and it felt slimy! He had yelped and flailed like a fish back into Joe, waking the Samoan, thus ruining their order and process. It had taken Jon a moment to realise what had woken him, her wet mop effectively soaking the pillow they had to share. "Dee!"

"Hmm what?"

"No wet hair in the bed!" he tried to remain firm as Joe shook the fog from his head, deciding a shower would clear the cobwebs, he didn't want to yell the first week they had involved the Greek. "Too tired to dry it," she muttered refusing to move. Jon huffed and puffed moving her out of the bed, trying to avoid having the sopping wet locks touch him, he rummaged through her bag as she sat dozing on the chair, he located the zebra print hair dryer, sprayed the heat protection stuff she insisted on, onto her locks and almost blew her away with the device which seemed entirely too loud and evasive at this hour. Joe took over once he exited the shower and let Jon take his sauna like dip, Joe had the difficult task of straightening the mass of tousled curls Jon had left on Ally's head. Once successfully controlled, he got dressed as she somehow managed to climb back into bed on his side, avoiding the wet pillow successfully and falling asleep. By the time the architect had returned and got ready for his shower, Jon who was now dressed had coaxed the young woman to do her make up, he and Roman had watched in fascination as she opened one of her make up cases and somehow a light up mirror was pulled out.

Their idle watching of Ally transforming from fresh faced to glamorous was disturbed by Colby yelling, "Shit why is it so fucking hot!" The three offenders had looked at each other guiltily and Ally summed it up perfectly, "I don't think I am going to get to shower first anymore,"

It was deemed the lone female would shower third, the amount of toiletries between the four was quite impressive over the small hotel cabinet, Joe was intrigued by the lotions, bottles and containers Ally seemed to use daily, that and the wash in wash out dyes she seemed to carry when she was bored of the bright blonde she had dyed her hair. Colby had been less than enthralled when he came close to washing his hair with pastel violet colouring which would have stuck to his bleached section like glue. The crisis had been averted too, the lone giggling female had held back from bitching that she needed new violet now. She valued her life and she wouldn't put it past Colby to shave her head in her sleep. The last straw about toiletries had been when Jon had found out the three had replaced his dollar store and shampoo with some expensive 'fruity shit' as he had put it, that and Ally kept spraying his hair with water and some spray on stuff that did smell nice, she had also offered him a scalp massage which was weird, it was when he realised Colby had put something in his water when he swallowed the pills whole that they came clean. Joe had bought hair replenishing shampoo and conditioner for him, Ally had been using water and a leave in conditioner on his hair along with some sort of oil to help maintain hair growth and health and Colby had spiked his water with hair replenishing vitamins that were totally natural. None dared mention that Jon kept using them or that his hair seemed miraculously thicker and curlier, even fuller. It wasn't worth the bitching.

The driving would almost be a small argument, Colby drove like he was on the run from the cops, taking corners on two wheels, head banging to his obnoxiously loud thrashing metal that Ally would growl along to when she was awake, thus keeping Joe awake. If you asked Colby, Joe drove too slow, he wasn't taking chances and really who stopped on an amber light? His music taste wasn't too bad but Colby liked the adrenaline of the metal powering through the speakers. Jon was just too stubborn, refusing to let Ally drive, playing his old classic rock and some rap, he powered through his turn even if he was so tired he could forget his own name and what city they were in, he preferred his lady not to be driving. She wasn't a necessarily bad driver, he was just protective, she got her chance though, blaring her incredibly mixed iPod through the speakers as Disney, Country, Metal, Rap And Dance music bared through the car as she took turns in driving within the speed limit or speeding through amber lights (the 'Hell Yeah!' by Colby had not been well received from the other passengers) but it was the other drivers Jon worried about, she seemed to be in her element though, maybe it was best he just shut his eyes and tried to sleep as she drove. Not everything was perfect but after the first 10 days, things seemed to just fit and it made them all, albeit silently, very happy.

It almost came as a surprise to Jon when the outside world came crashing into their imaginary secluded island when one Sami Callihan came bursting through the half opened door Joe had cracked open at 7am in the morning. Sami was talking loudly about working out and breakfast, he hadn't seen Jon in so long it seemed even though they were now on the same roster. Sami through his excitement didn't seem to register both Colby and Joe standing awkwardly half dressed in the room as Jon sat half dazed in the bed as Sami rattled off a story about how Jon was a bastard for ignoring his texts and Dee had been AWOL and they needed to catch up because they were family, Jon could only gawp, the raven haired man clearly still hadn't registered that there were other people in the room, half naked. Sure people shared rooms on the indy scene because they were fucking _poor_ but now with WWE, it was rare more than two people shared a room unless like them, they were fucking like rabid animals. The shower Dee was running seemed incredibly loud, and getting louder, like that story about the heart under the floorboards beating so _incredibly loud_ – how would Sami react? When the water stopped, he was both semi relieved and panicked – oh God she was going to be coming through the door – fuck what if she happens to walk through naked? - this was too early for this shit. In all slow motion, Dee came through with her hair in a towel turban type thing that really only women could truly master so wonderfully and his tank top, she was beautifully naked apart from that, his mouth ran dry as Sami's green eyes landed on Ally's shocked ones, she stopped mid step and Sami's head snapped back so quickly to Jon that the blonde feared it might actually fall off. "What the fuck is going on here? Are you four having a fucking orgy in here?" so eloquent was Jon's little brother.

"We're uh gonna go to the gym, good luck," Colby snorted, Roman nodded, elegantly moving faster than normal to collect their things, before Jon knew it, both were out the door together and he could swear he heard those two pricks giggling like little girls. "Urgh fuck let's get breakfast," Jon said throwing the covers off, prancing about in his boxers to throw clothes on. He showered last night after an incredibly gymnastic session with Colby, he could shower later. He brushed his teeth quickly, the door open so he could hear if the former Death Machine would question Ally on what he had exactly walked in on. He didn't. Jon moved quickly around the room and kissed Ally's red cheek as he hooked a hand in Sami's jacket hood and all but yanked the smaller man out the door. He was no doubt going to have a mass of questions, it was times like this that Jon wished he still smoked.

"What was that? I was interrupting something right? What was I interrupting? Dude was that an orgy? Oh my god it was!" Sami chided, rushing to keep up with the longer strides Jon took. The blue eyed man sighed and turned around abruptly, shushing his younger Ohio counterpart, "Will you shut up? People might hear you, just wait five minutes until we are inside, Jesus Christ!" he threw his hands up dramatically and continued his walking. Sami chuckled and followed,

"So I was interrupting something!" God give Jon strength.

With Colby and Joe, things were more jovial, the two had practically lost all composure in the elevator, they did feel ever so slightly bad at leaving their Shield brother alone to answer his own little brother from another mother's questions, there was sure to be many, but it was such a great excuse to spend some time alone and avoid the firing line. The gym was a few streets away from the hotel, Colby had found it online a few days before their arrival and had thankfully booked it out in advance, they had a Crossfit section which pleased the two toned man no end. He and the Samoan looked inconspicuous as they manoeuvred the streets towards the gym, their conversation light hearted, Joe thought the city looked eerie this early with hardly anybody actually on the streets yet but it was also sort of beautiful.

The two signed in with no issues and got changed without issue, Joe was going to try and ignore Colby's ass in those tight shorts but he knew it was going to be an impossible task. The owner of the gym had shut off all cameras on their request and had promised to leave them alone for an hour before he came back to monitor them and eventually let his loyal customers in. It was a small token that both appreciated greatly.

The Samoan was half way through his warm up when Colby piped up, contorted in some god awful position on the floor which did not do anything to quench Joe's desire for him. "Do you think Sami will be mad?" his brown eyes did looked troubled when he asked, it wasn't like they wanted to wreck friendships with their new relationship.

"Probably hurt at not being told, I don't think he would abandon Jon though." Joe said after a moment of contemplation, it was a lot to take in but Sami had never been an angel himself and considering the stories Jon told of his time on the independents with Sami, the shorter Ohio man had no room to complain about their lifestyle. "Let's not worry about him through," Joe smiled, he stood up straight and strolled towards his crouched lover and ruffled his hair, "Let's relax you."

"How do you plan to do that?" Colby smiled cheekily, he was unsurprised when the Samoan used his brute strength to manhandle him and carry him over his shoulder like a helpless damsel in distress. "Oh I dunno, that depends..."

"On what exactly?" Colby asked, raising an eyebrow,

"How good your upper body strength is under pressure." Joe sniggered cheekily, almost evilly. Colby was still unsure just what exactly that meant but he was more than a little intrigued on what was awaiting for him.

Colby was glad there was no cameras rolling once they reached their destination in the modern gym, he was gawping like a fish out of water and he was sure that his eyes bugged out like a cartoon character. "The pull up bar? The fuck Joe?" The Samoan chuckled almost darkly,

"Well if you don't feel up to it darling," that condescending asshole with his flawless body and perfect face, fuck.

"Of course _I_ am up to it, are _you_?" Colby smiled sweetly as he raised his arms to grip the bar tightly. Joe growled good naturedly and slapped his hand over Colby's ass.

"Oh I am believe me, now pull yourself up and let me do my relaxation technique, remember, regulate your breathing." He smirked watching the flustered younger man use his impressive strength to pull himself up so his chin was over the bar. Joe got to work fast, grabbing a hold of the too tempting shorts and pulling them down to Colby's ankles, the briefs he had chosen to wear to the gym had followed promptly, leaving Joe eye to eye with Colby's half erect member, the excitement of public sex usually got his insatiable sex kitten going easily.

Joe clamped his large hands on Colby's toned hips and kissed over the taught skin of his stomach, leaving a wet trail of kisses and nips as he did so. He removed one hand from the quivering hips to grasp the hardening dick of his unusually silent partner and licked over the slit before plunging the tip of it into his mouth. He sucked slowly at first, letting his hand massage the balls of the panting man above him. Joe internally smiled to himself hearing the sound Colby made as he took more into his mouth, his tongue rubbing over the throbbing vein underneath. He hollowed his cheeks naturally and bobbed his head humming to a song he couldn't really place, Colby's cursing brought his attention back to the writhing man above him. "Fuck Joe, more please, fucking hell," He removed one hand from one hip expertly and massaged the two toned man's balls with easy, squeezing and massaging them and he took more of him into his mouth, humming and bobbing his head as he did. Colby's moans vibrated throughout the empty halls, his muscles contracting tellingly. Joe hoisted the other's man's legs over his shoulders to help support him, sucking more humming louder, his hands massaged the Iowa man's thighs as he moaned loudly as his orgasm hit, Joe swallowed eagerly and cleaned Colby up with long licks of his tongue. He gently helped him down and dressed him, pulling him close kissing him passionately. Another fantastic work out completed.

"A four way, are you serious?" Sami asked, staring at his notorious playboy friend who was sitting drinking tar like coffee, tapping his coffee cup impatiently, wishing for a cigarette. "I mean you can't still believe in the list? I mean you could but...Dee agreed to this?" he scrunched his brow up and made a grab for Jon's bacon, the end result being he got stabbed by a fork."My food not yours," Jon muttered, Sami frowned again and shrugged,

"So Dee agreed to share you?"

"We are all in this together, its just the four of us at the moment," the blue eyed man said before devouring the bacon so his companion couldn't have it.

"At the moment, do you really think that list is a good idea? Come on, imagine Dee walking in on you and say Renee." the smaller man watched the elder man roll his eyes in aggravation, "I'd agree with her who I would go near, Renee is a friend don't be a dick." he took a large swig of the piping hot beverage and shook his head at Sami who was looking at him like he was nuts. "I am just saying she may be for messing with the old female and watching some guy on guy action, but if you involve another woman...bloodshed. What you gonna do backstage? People will catch on."

"We aren't complete idiots by the way. We'd keep it on the down low, plus everyone has seen me with Dee before, we can be a couple of friends hanging out, relax man"

"How can you be so calm, man I want you to be happy but be careful," Sami said sincerely, "You are on he rise and you can't have anything ruin this for you."

"I won't," Jon smiled, drinking his coffee, "I am happy, life is good man, it's real good."

"Then you have my blessing," Sami grinned sweetly, "Now let's chill out and catch up, you owe me bacon." his cheeky side showing through. Jon laughed and signalled over the waitress. He liked being laid back and just enjoying his little brother's company.

The female of the new budding relationship was also having a good morning after the humiliating start, Ally was spending quality time with her older sister Chanelle, although not twins, when they worked at it, the girls could look almost identical. Chanelle, only being 11 months older, usually joked they were and that her sister was just lazy. The Varkatzas sisters had spent the morning getting ready together, pampering each other and gossiping. Chanelle had taken the news of her sister's relationship considerably well, "If you are happy fuck everyone else, what do they know?" she had flipped her hair back dramatically, causing the younger to laugh. Always having each other's backs had an advantage. It was just a shame that sooner rather than later they would have to defend each other again.

They had decided on some ring practise time at the arena before the show, growing up in a wrestling family, punctuality and training was key, but the girls had fun with it. "So this open thing, have you discussed kinks? I know those handcuffs you wear to the ring on your belts and chains are not for show," Chanelle giggled grappling with her sister.

"No we haven't Channy, its too early." Ally said as she wriggled elegantly from the tight grasp.

"I can picture Rollins being tied up, Ambrose and Reigns are too dominant," the girls giggled happily at the thought, "Dean Ambrose Grey," Chanelle giggled again,

"I could make it work," Ally grinned, "Sometimes its good to be the goddess."

"If you two are quite finished we would like to work out, not all of us have our parents backing us." a catty voice called. Ally rolled her eyes, since her debut in the locker room, the girls had a problem with her before she was allowed to have longer matches and get involved in main event story lines. She glared over catching Ariane aka Cameron's wicked glare first. "You're right you should have the ring, considering you need a lot of help than either of us." Ally snapped getting up. Chanelle rose to her feet to hold her sister back.

"She isn't worth it," Chanelle said lowly, "Just let it go and rise above it." Ally nodded silently, following in her sister's footsteps and picking up her belongings, glaring at Ariane on her way past. "Oh I am not worth it, glad you can make at least one decision." the Total Diva spat. Ally turned around to her raising a brow,

"And what exactly does that mean?"

"Well people always talk about your open heart, but clearly they should be talking about your open legs. Rumour has it, you're sleeping with not one, not two but all three members of the Shield. I mean you're all over Ambrose, you know he's a manwhore right, like you're a gigantic whore. He has little play things wherever we go, you aren't special girl. In fact, you are a joke, daddy's spoilt princess, fucking the bad boy who only uses you for sex, you're not even getting paid for it, you're just his easy fuck cause he's lazy and you're easy girl." Ally saw red, she was humiliated and livid, her sister just a small second too slow in grabbing her. She had lunged at the Total Diva who was standing posing in the ring, smirking at her. As Ariane scratched and clawed at her, Ally was throwing hay makers and jabs. The remaining women were trying to pull them apart but to no avail, they were too intent on maiming each other.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" a voice boomed, a voice that used to scare Ally when she was a child, she froze and received a perfectly thrown punch to the eye and another to the mouth from the diva below her. Her perfectly preened mother, stood glaring, "CHANELLE! DEMETRIA! MY OFFICE NOW! ARIANE I WILL DEAL WITH YOU AFTER!" she spun on her heel flipping her beautiful brown hair and stormed backstage. Chanelle grabbed Ally and slid her out, using herself as a shield so there would be no more fighting. "You're really in the shit now." Chanelle surmised quietly.

"Yeah I am pretty fucked." Ally muttered following the trail of her mother, not wanting to keep her waiting.

Adele Varkatzas was normally a patient person, after 11 children in quick succession, the vast majority being multiples, she had to be. She was a keen business woman, entrepreneur and wife. She was a mama bear, she would protect her cubs at all costs but sometimes there would be "emergency situations" that would need her attention and she would just hope that her children were not involved. Clearly today she was being punished, word had spread about the fight and despite her being secret proud of her youngest standing up for herself, she had been pissed that again someone in her family was included in the havoc.

Her only two daughters stood in her office looking very sheepish about their actions, Chanelle although had technically not done anything, not doing anything around an enraged Greek, thus allowing them to pummel someone half to death, the bystander was partially responsible in her book. Ally looked even smaller than normal as she faced her mother, Adele noticed the slight tremor in her body, she knew better than to be fighting in the ring before the bell rang. "Well what happened?" the matriarch said.

"Ariane was insulting me and I snapped, she said something humiliating about me and was detrimental about Jon." Ally said, "I am so sorry, it won't happen again."

"You're right it won't, now tell me what else is going on, you two are hiding something, you wouldn't attack her if she didn't touch a nerve." she said leaning on her desk.

"She mentioned my relationship with Jon, Colby and Joe and how we are all in an open relationship with each other and called me a whore. I know it's unconventional but I love them mama," Ally explained quickly. Adele swallowed taking it in, eyeing Chanelle for a sign of it being a joke and blew out standing.

"Well, if that is true, let them know that they have to treat you right and they have to be careful. This is a delicate situation, we will love you regardless." she brushed the coloured hair from the bruised face of her youngest and kissed her temple. "Both of you behave, I'll speak to your dad," she kissed Chanelle's head and let them out. Three partners? She shook her head playfully, only her daughter.

It was Jon first who noticed Ally's split lip, scratched cheeks and arms and her impressively building black eye. "What the fuck happened?" he stood from the bed where he had been rubbing lotion into Joe's back. "Got into a fight with Ariane." she muttered throwing her bag down, Joe looked over his shoulder at her, Colby was napping beside him, oblivious to Jon's distress as he strolled quickly over to the small Greek, holding her jaw lightly in one hand and her cheek in his other, "It looks worse that it is, she is much worse. She got lucky, my mum caught us."

"What happened?" Jon asked, creasing his brows in worry.

"She called me a whore, you a man whore and said people were gossiping about how close I was to you guys," She shrugged unhelpfully and cuddled into Jon, "I had to tell my mama about us, but she was cool with it. She's telling daddy tonight, he won't be angry...I don't think." she smiled up at Jon.

"We cross that bridge when we come to it," he smiled softly and guided her to the bed and began wiping down her abused face. If Ariane was a dude, he'd go looking for her and smack her. He tended to his petite girlfriend trying to calm down.

Darrien Varkatzas rubbed his newly dyed brown hair back from his head as he listened to his wife speak, they had been friends since they were children, dating since they were prepubescent with young, unplanned pregnancies with multiples, an engagement and marriage to follow. He would have married her even if they didn't start having children together so young but they helped solidify his intentions with the young carefree girl. He had the blonde hair to match his children, they all shared his and his wife's blue eyes, they looked so angelic and cute but unfortunately their antics sometimes made him stressed and worrisome. No wonder he dyed his hair dark, stressful, mischievous children and despite most people's ideas about his family, it was totally not his fault they were mischievous, it was Adele's fault. He wouldn't say that out loud though, he liked getting laid.

He pinched the bridge of his nose listening to his wife, "Wait a minute, wait, Ally, my baby girl, is not only dating Jon, she's dating Joe and Colby too?"

"Yes darling," Adele sat him down next to her and rubbed his muscular shoulders, "She's happy and they adore her." She cooed lovingly at him, "She's still your little girl."

"No I know that, it's just a bit of a surprise. They didn't teach you this in dad school, how do you threaten three men at once?"

"Use her 9 big brothers as your back up," Adele giggled, "Come on you knew the kids played about and experimented, its not a big deal,"

"I didn't say I was against it, I am merely shocked and unsure how to respond." Darrien smiled at her, "I just want her to be safe, them too, their careers are valuable to them still,"

"So is happiness," Adele stroked his soft hair and smiled at him, "How about we have dinner with them, give them a chance to get to know us and you can scout them out?"

"Okay, sounds like a plan. I am so warning them about harming my little girl, it's a dad's job objective to scare the shit out of any potential suitor you know,"

"I know darling," Adele kissed him softly and stood, "Now forget about them and come see your wife in the shower," she smiled sauntering out to the en-suite,

"Yes ma'am!" he followed her wolf whistling, making a mental note about having the dinner as soon as possible and inviting the three men who shared his little girl's heart. If his wife and girls trusted them, then he could as well right? He shook his head and concentrated on the task at hand, pleasing his wife. The Shield issue could wait at least another hour or so.

_A/N: Phew! First chapter done! Hope you all like it! Sorry it took so long to post and write but life is a busy thing. I have about 10 more chapters plotted out before I need to start plotting again so it might take a while but I have it under control. Each read is appreciated so I hope you all enjoy it and stick around for more! :) _


	3. Chapter Two: Plans

Chapter Two: Change of Plans and Future Plans

Ally was up earlier than needed which was typical on her day off, it was just her luck. She had suffered from insomnia before and sometimes her body would play this cruel game with her and make her watch every minute tick by on the clock. It was pushing 03.30am, she was sitting in the cold morning air on the balcony off the hotel room, while her three special men were sleeping soundlessly which was a rarity. She had intended to have a cigarette but she had cut her intake way down to when she was drinking and she knew it would just make her mad that once again she had succumbed to the call off her former addiction. She opened up her personal Facebook, not her Aphrodite Nyx Noir one and posted on her timeline her despair at not being able to sleep with a picture of the beautiful skyline she could currently see. She was quite the sight for any fans with cameras about, she was in her baggy pyjama bottoms that had Jack Skellington on them, they were over her lingerie, she had a black cami top on and one of Jon's hoodies that she had stolen soundlessly from his bag. She no doubt looked ridiculous in the nippy cold air as she sat on a sun lounger but she couldn't find herself to care. Her phone vibrated harshly in her hand, she jumped at the sudden intrusion of her peaceful hell. The caller ID was his father, she smiled brightly and answered, "Morning Daddy,"

"Good morning baby, saw your status update, you feeling okay?" he asked, Darrien Varkatzas was always up early for a run, sometimes he would shower and head back for a quick nap but sometimes the man was a machine who never stopped. "I worry about my cubs," he joked.

"I think I am okay, excited to come home and visit, it's a nice treat having a later flight but my body won't shut down, it's as if it knows I should be up and at the airport," she mused,

"Not so good darling, I will get some of your Nani's homemade remedies for insomnia and get back to you, your mother told me about your current relationship." He paused and Ally held her breath, "I do approve but I think it would be nice for all of us to get together and have a meal and ease out that first awful and awkward meeting, does that sound okay?"

"I don't see why not, I can see what the guys are doing and get back to you Daddy, I just want you to know that they mean a lot to me, try not to judge too harshly." She smiled.

"I won't, let me know when is good for them, if it isn't this week then we can live with that but keep me posted okay darling?"

"I will, thanks for phoning and checking up on me. I appreciate it, it means a lot to me."

"Always babe, it's what I'm here for." Darrien smiled, "Love you loads,"

"Love you, tell Mama I love her too."

"I will, try and doze off even for a little bit, have a safe flight." Darrien said finally before he hung up. Ally blew out and calmed her shaken nerves, her father didn't sound too upset at the prospect of having his youngest daughter having three partners. She glanced at her phone again and searched through her contacts and dialled her eldest brother Aaron, professional wrestler, photographer, insomniac extraordinaire. The few rings made her feel guilty, maybe this was a night where he was sleeping and she had woken him or was in the process of waking him? "Hello?" Aaron rasped finally,

"Oh god did I wake you?" Ally blurted out, voiding all sociable hellos.

"Oh I wish, I am getting over a sore throat, I slept last night but tonight I have seen almost every minute, I swear the clock in my room is mocking me."

"No photos to develop to tire you out?" Ally asked smiling, gently gnawing on her lip after as a comfort.

"No I wish! You know I did them all today, well yesterday when I was wired because I had so much sleep! Now I am fucked. What's up? You're either up seriously early, seriously late or you haven't slept."

"Haven't slept…well I did but it was at the start of the night when I was exhausted now I am wired. I actually called for advice." She offered.

"Ha! If it is for an insomnia cure, I haven't found one yet that works on me. You might be different though, you aren't 6'6 and over 200 pounds." He laughed, good naturedly.

"No I'm not," she giggled, "No its about Dad, he called me asking about a family dinner because of my relationship and getting to know them." She pushed her hair from her face uneasily.

"Oh that, yeah I heard about you bagging all three members of The Shield, the world bows to your seduction techniques by the way, he approves but he wants to make sure they treat his princess right," Ally laughed at her brother and nodded, "So no yelling and no tricks?"

"None that he has divulged, Mama is on your side so you should be fine anyways. She won't let any of your brothers step out of line and Dad will do what she says anyways because of true eternal love or some bullshit,"

"Such a pessimist." Ally mused, "You're right I need to be a big girl and face this, I mean I'm not ashamed of the guys,"

"Exactly! Look if you love these guys, your family will too, your family love and adore you and will only want the best for you, plus we kinda already know them so this dinner is just a formality."

"I love your brain," Ally smiled.

"Most people do, now I am going to go smash my clock and try and sleep. Be good and don't panic yeah?"

"I won't thanks Aaron,"

"Anytime, literally I mean anytime, I mean I never get to fucking sleep!" he laughed, despite his tiredness. "Love you little one, goodnight."

"Love you too, goodnight." She grinned before ending the call, she took a deep breath and tried to release the stress.

Jon had heard half of her side of the second conversation, he had felt the cold, empty section of bed beside him and had awoken to investigate, well that and use the bathroom. He had found his very beautiful girlfriend sitting outside, she was talking to someone about something important because she was sitting forward instead of relaxing. Once he had gauged it was a family member about taking them to a family dinner, he was considerably interested on how this would go. He didn't mean to eavesdrop but he knew Ally would need a bit of a cuddle after that, it was stressful trying to make sure you didn't piss off your entire family with your decisions. He heard her blow out and knew this was his cue.

Ally's inner turmoil around the possibility of the most important people in her life hating each other was swirling around her head vividly, she gnawed on her bottom lip again. It could be amazing, they could love each other and cement a well-earned and deserved happiness. Her brain instantly cleared of any dark clouds as she felt the sun lounger dip beside her and a pair of bare tanned arms wrapped around her toned waist. She was briefly lifted up as the body beneath her moved to occupy the sun lounger, thus depositing her on his lap. She was pulled close to the muscular, hairless chest and like that the tension left her body. "If you think any harder, you may actually damage that gorgeous brain of yours." Jon rasped, placing his chin on her left shoulder, sleep had tinged his already beautiful voice.

"My dad knows about the four of us, he was wondering if I could arrange for you three to come home with me for a family dinner, just to get introductions out of the way. You know make things official." She paused briefly before slightly frowning, clearly thinking about something, "He doesn't seem…disgusted." She finally finished. Jon chuckled, sending the vibrations through her small body.

"I find that it helps when the family haven't lit the fire and sharpened the pitch forks." He tousled her hair lightly, "Let's do it, I mean I can't speak for the other two but I am down for it. No one can break this, we are not going to split up. Your parents love you, they will not behead us and certainly won't behead you. The worst they could do would be to make you choose between us and them or make us stop having PDA moments."

"You are so smart, you always know what to say to make me feel better. I love you," she smiled turning to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck to give him a soft kiss. Jon returned the kiss happily.

"I love you too princess, now let's get us out of the cold and into something warmer." He lifted her again with ease and carried her into the suite that the four had been put into, he closed the glass doors behind him and carried her into the bathroom, sitting her on the sink as he ran the shower, waiting patiently for it to be hot. He turned to her smiling and slid out of the gym shorts he had worn outside, to her delight he was going commando. "You have the sexiest body I swear," she grinned taking his hoodie off,

"I don't know about that but I do not that you are wearing far too many clothes Miss Varkatzas and I look to remedy that." He laughed as he quickly moved towards her, she mewed and let his long skilled digits pull off her cami top with ease and allowed him to pull her close for a passionate kiss as he worked on her bra, untying it like a professional. "Now sorry to reposition you darling but those bottoms gotta go," She nodded in agreement and jumped down with the grace of a cat and slid the bottoms down, making sure to hook her thumbs in the g string she was wearing too. She let them pool at her feet before she stepped out, "Now that is a sexy body," Jon smiled kissing her again, sucking on her lip as his hands massaged her sides. He loved hearing her make those light noises in the back of her throat, it only egged him on to keep touching her.

He grasped her hand and helped her into the shower, she slid under the spray to wet her hair first, he followed suit, wetting the mass of curls on his head and slicked them back on his skull. Ally was busying herself with washing her body, Jon licked his lips as he enjoyed the view before he went for the kill. He dipped his head as he stood behind her and began kissing her elegant neck, "Well this is a nice surprise," she cooed happily as she gave him more room. Jon grinned and let his hands slide up her sides again, massaging the skin, before he dipped to her pierced hips, she moaned huskily in response. He slide his hands up again and cupped her ample chest, the pierced nipples standing to a point, as if she was in a permanent state of arousal, it was one of a list of things he loved about his goddess, she had piercings in glorious places, in all kinds of fun and naughty places. He rubbed her nipples in circles and tugged them slightly as Ally lay back against him, arching her body as she moaned happily, one hand came up and cupped the back of his head, he smirked laying his head on her right shoulder, "Like that baby?"

"Oh fuck yes," she turned her head towards him and they shared another passionate kiss. Jon's fingers never left her perky nipples as he massaged over the many barbells in there, enjoying the noises his beautiful girl made. "Such a beautiful girl," he moaned against her neck, he slid one hand from her nipple down her toned body to her pubic mound, it was hairless but so sensitive. He massaged it slowly, in his mind he wanted to make her go mad through the sensation of his touch but he knew he wasn't that patient. He wanted her now, he loved seeing her naked, he loved seeing her at her most vulnerable, away from the cameras with no make-up on and her natural curls. She always had a strong reaction on his body, his body would react like wildfire sometimes when he was near her. He slid his hand over the many piercings between her legs, finding her pierced clit with ease, massaging it in circles, Ally was always very sensitive there, she moaned huskily, the noise went straight to his cock, already bobbing heavily with arousal. "Jon please," she begged, he continued to rub her clit in circles, sometimes picking up speed, enjoying the varying noises she made. "Jon please," Ally arched against him, moaning again as his hands worked relentlessly over two of her sensitive spots. "Your wish is my command darling."

Jon span her around and lifted her quickly onto his hips, Ally barely had time to breathe before he was easing himself in, kissing her neck as he did. She was over stimulated, Jon did this to her, she was a wet, begging mess before they had even started. He knew her body better than anyone else, it was scary but also incredibly hot. He began thrusting and Ally's nails dug into his back lightly, he kissed her softly as he picked up speed, Ally moaned as he pressed her against the cold tiles as the hot spray fell on them, one of his hands had her thigh, keeping her from falling off him. His other hand currently was rubbing the small pink clitoris, she moaned rubbing his back as he dipped his head and captured one nipple between his lips and began sucking. Ally moaned loudly, grinding into him, as if forcing him deeper, she was beside herself with arousal. She was moaning loudly as she scratched over Jon's back and shoulders, one had raced ahead and rubbed the wet hair now devoid of curls. Jon's speed picked up again as he sucked the other nipple. Ally bounced slightly grinding into Jon, his thick length was making her see stars, his hand was working wonders on her, racing her to orgasm. His tongue massaged over her nipple before he moved his mouth to leave open mouthed kisses on her breasts, up over her sternum and clavicle to her neck again, leaving small marks there. Ally's muscles clenched tight over him, her head going back as she tried to steady her breathing and not blow too quickly. Jon took the opportunity to suck on her throat before moving to kiss her, their tongues massaged each other excitedly. The kiss silenced most of Ally's throaty, desperate moan as her orgasm hit, Jon held her tighter as he began to thrust a bit faster and more erratic to push that final lap to orgasm. Ally massaged his ass as he thrust, her head was situated on his shoulder completely relaxed. Jon quickly kissed her to silence his loud moan as his orgasm hit, leaving him sated as he rode out the final tremors. The blue eyed woman grinned and kissed him lazily again. "Wow,"

"Tell me about it princess, let's get washed and head back to bed," he winked and Ally chuckled in response.

The two left the bathroom with towel dried hair, fully naked, they slipped into bed as quietly as they could, trying not to wake the Samoan and two toned man beside them, to no avail. Colby cracked an eye open and began grinning cheekily, "Next time don't have sex in the room that echoes if you want to be quiet," he whispered. Jon grinned and leaned towards Colby,

"Bet you loved hearing us," he whispered cockily, letting his hand slide down to rub over the semi erection Colby had, Colby hissed and smacked his hand away lightly.

"Do you have a death wish, if you wake Joe, we'll all be sleeping outside," although the twinkle of mischief was still in his deep brown eyes.

"Oh come on Colbs, live a little." Jon cajoled happily, he nudged Colby and pinned him to the bed. Colby sniggered at the gesture and wriggled under the Ohio man,

"Oh please, you know if Joe wakes you will dart out of throwing distance," he managed to push the Ohio man onto his back and lean over his midsection, looking into his brilliant blue eyes. "You don't wanna wake Samoan Thor,"

"He will toss you around like the Hulk," Ally giggled joining in, Jon grinned as he began tickling Colby, the younger reacted fiercely by kicking and swinging his fists down on Jon,

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" he exclaimed, unaware to both of the laughing men in the bed, they had awoken the Samoan.

"All of you quiet or you are all going to sleep or I am making you all sleep outside," Joe growled lightly, not enjoying being awake way before he had to be. "

"Aw come on man," Jon pouted in jest, Colby smirked and managed to tickle Jon's side briefly making the blonde man yelp. "Colby!"

"Jon!" Colby responded innocently,

"Both of you shushed!" Joe growled louder, "Sleep now, lay down and be good before our flights,"

"Oh about that!" Jon started, Joe opened his eye again and growled, "Oh Joe shushed it's a good story, anyways how would you like to come with me to see Ally's parents? They want us to have a family meal!"

"I could swap my flight, I'll get up ten minutes earlier, if I ever get back to sleep." Joe said yawning to punctuate he was tired and he wanted to sleep, not chat.

"I will too, I like your parents," Colby said, snuggling down between Joe and Jon, the blonde man already in his comfy position for sleeping.

"My parents will be delighted." Ally grinned, lying down too. The four fell into a comfortable silence as they began to drift off. The silence was temporarily broken by Colby,

"Goodnight moon," he said it so innocently that it sounded so cheeky, it sent Ally into fits of laughter, Jon followed suit with Colby, the sound of Ally's infectious laugh bringing it out of them. Joe, knowing he had lost the fight, placed his pillow over his head and pray to all the Gods of all the religions that his partners would sleep at some point.

Turns out his prayers were answered as the four fell asleep peacefully and got up before the alarm to change their flights and non-important plans to spend time together. Joe was watching Ally closely as she finished her make up with elegance as Jon and Colby fought with her suitcase, Colby sitting on it because according to Jon, "You have a bigger ass than me" and Jon swearing at the zip. Their success was punctuated with a whoop and a cheer, Jon stopped though to frown at the zip shape now embedded into his tingling flesh. Colby grinned and took the digit into his mouth, sucking on it to sooth the painful tingling. Jon moaned quietly in response and leaned close to his younger lover, "How about when we get to the next place, I give you a gift?" Colby raised an eyebrow and let the digit fall from his mouth, "Oh yeah? What kind of gift?" he tilted his head,

"My ass, you get to top and lead the way darling," Jon cooed, Colby's eyes lit up with prospect and found himself nodding happily in agreement. Joe smiled as they two bantered back and forth, watching the only female in the room. He was imagining her naked and blowing him, or her tied up and him making her come repeatedly only if she behaved and asked nicely. He wanted to have her begging and he knew for a fact that nothing would stop him from achieving that goal, he just needed his other male counterparts to help him trap her. "Joe mind outta the gutter we have to sometime today, Colby and I have plans for the plane," Jon sung on his way past, Colby giggling behind him,

"Oh great now we're gonna get arrested!" Joe exclaimed, letting Ally go first. Mostly because he wanted to watch her ass as she walked. Yep, he was definitely going to have to get this daydream into reality sooner or later or he would explode.

**A/N: I am so sorry this was delayed, computer problems, writer's block and a need to re-plan after a few failed attempts of doing this chapter. This chapter was also changed because if not it would have been seriously long. Sorry for the abrupt ending but the next chapter is being started now. Thanks for sticking with this…if you are still here : - ) **


End file.
